The Only Ones Left
by Rowan Silverwood
Summary: It's three years after the war. Voldemort is defeated, but Harry and Ron have not survived. Hermione and Draco have a chance meeting. What will happen next? NOT DH COMPLIANT. AT ALL.
1. A Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't. _

A Chance Meeting 

It's been three years since the war. _Three years,_ she thought to herself while sipping a Fire-Whiskey. Three years to the day that her two best friends died. Harry died with Voldemort, and Ron died trying to save her. _Ron...how I miss you,_ thinking about him made her choke up and she downed the rest of the whiskey. "Another one, please," Hermione said to Tom. She was at the Leaky Cauldron. It had survived the war. Most people took this day to celebrate Voldemort's death, Harry's life, and to honor those that died. Hermione fought back the urge to sob as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She started to sip her third whiskey, when the door opened and a familiar blond walked through. Draco Malfoy made his way up to the bar and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Fire-whiskey please, in the largest glass you have back there," he said to Tom, before looking at Hermione. "Well, well, if it isn't Granger. Remembering old times?"

"Sod off, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood."

"I can see that," he said softly, wiping the tear off her face. She was surprised when she didn't flinch. "By the way, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. You know me, old habits die hard, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Thank you," Draco said to Tom when he handed him his drink. "To old times, memories of better days, and the destruction of the Dark Lord. Cheers." He held his glass up and downed the whole glass of whiskey. "So," he said to Hermione after ordering another one, "What've you been up to?"

"Look Malfoy, no offense or anything, I know you helped us in the war, but I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Alright. Well, if you want someone to listen to you I'm here. I know we weren't friends in school and during the war, we were barely allies, but we're all that's left. So, yeah." He stalked off into the corner.

Hermione finished her whiskey, got another, and went and sat down next to Malfoy. "Well, as you can imagine, this is a hard day for me," she began.

Three and a half hours later Hermione had finished pouring her heart out to Malfoy. "So, for the past three years, I've come here to have a drink or three and reminisce."

"Wow," Malfoy looked at her. "So," he hesitated, "How's Ginny?"

Hermione shook her head. "She's been in St. Mungo's ever since Harry died. I don't think she would've taken it so hard if Harry hadn't died saving her. He died in her arms…" Hermione trailed off and looked out the window.

Malfoy looked outside as well. "It's getting kind of late, so I think I'm gonna go home." He got up from the table. "It was nice talking to you, Granger."

"Likewise. Oh, and Malfoy?" he turned around and looked at her. "Thanks for joining our side. We never got around to it, but it meant a lot. To all of us." Malfoy nodded, before walking out the door.


	2. At St Mungo's

**Hello all. Sorry it took SO long to update! I've tried writing this chapter 3 times now, and I think now I can FINALLY put up a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...but I wish I owned Tom Felton...anyway, I don't, so please don't sue. **

"Hey, Gin," said Hermione, sitting in the chair next to Ginny's hospital bed.

"Hello, 'Mione," mumbled Ginny, wildly looking around with glazed eyes.

"How are you?" asked Hermione, looking at her once sane friend.

"'M okay. How're you?"

"I'm alright. I brought you some daisies," Hermione motioned toward the flowers on the night stand.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said rolling over before asking, "How are Harry and Ron? I haven't seen them in a while."

Hermione tried to keep the lump down that just rose in her throat. "They're okay. They're in a really good place right now."

Ginny smiled and closed her eyes, "I'm glad..." and she drifted off into sleep. Hermione kissed her friend's forehead and left with the memory of how and why Ginny was now where she was...

_Harry stood victorious, Voldemort dead at his feet._

"_NO!!!" screamed Bellatrix, and she broke through the crowd that was holding her back. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!" and she looked wildly around before landing her eyes on Ginny. "AVADA KEDAVRA!!" she screamed. Harry was just barely able to jump in front of Ginny and take the stream of green coming from Bellatrix's wand. He fell lifeless into Ginny's arms. Ginny gently placed him on the ground before rounding on Bellatrix. The look in Ginny's eyes was enough to make even the most brave cower before her, and it was no different for Bellatrix. She fell to the ground, before making a feeble attempt at raising her wand. _

"_Expelliarmous!" yelled Ginny pointing her wand at Bellatrix. As Bellatrix's wand flew away, Ginny starting ranting, "So, you thought that because Harry made you suffer you'd make him suffer, eh?" said Ginny before she said, "CRUCIO!!" Bellatrix screamed in pain. "Now you shall suffer, you stupid bitch!!" _

_Bellatrix howled again. "PLEASE NO!!" she screamed. _

"_IT IS TOO LATE FOR YOUR PLEAS!!" yelled Ginny, kicking Bellatrix, who grunted, in the ribs. Bellatrix screamed once more in pain before Ginny screamed with all the force within her, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bellatrix and Ginny fell at the same time. Bellatrix lay lifeless in a heap, while Ginny sat on her knees, motionless, staring at Harry's dead body. People started rushing over to move Bellatrix and Harry, and to see if Ginny was alright. Ginny simply said, "Shh, Harry's sleeping. Does anyone have a blanket? He's as cold as death." That's when they knew that Ginny would never be the same..._

Hermione snapped out of it when she heard her name.

"Granger. My favorite muggle-born. How have you been?" a familiar voice drawled.

"Muggle-born? No more mudblood?" said Hermione looking at Draco. It had been two days since they last saw each other and Hermione was slightly surprised that she wasn't disgusted at being seen talking to him in public, but everyone knew he joined the light side and after their talk a couple days ago she couldn't help but see him in a new light.

"Hasn't been any mudblood in my language for years, not counting this one time," said Draco.

"So, what're you doing here?" asked Hermione, curious why he would be at St. Mungo's.

"Well, I figured I'd visit Ginny for a couple minutes. You know, check on her, make sure they're taking good care of her. I put the Malfoy name in good light, so now it has even more power and if they aren't taking proper care of her, I'd see to it that she was."

"Wow," muttered Hermione.

"What?"

"It's just that, that it's so unselfish of you. Thinking of someone else and using what power your name still holds to make sure someone else is comfortable."

"Well, sure, I'm not a complete git. Anymore. Besides, it's the least I can do for Potter's girlfriend. After all, if it weren't for Potter, I wouldn't be where I'm at today." Draco looked at Hermione seriously. "Are you okay, though?"

"Me? Oh, yeah sure. Never better." Hermione attempted a smile, but, unlike her classes at Hogwarts, failed miserably.

Draco saw through it at once. "I know we're still in a weird place, but I would really like to take you out for lunch, or dinner, or something. To reminisce or something." He looked slightly flustered.

_And so damn cute_, thought Hermione. Oh wait no, that can't be right. Malfoy, cute? "Yeah, alright. I'll owl you or something and maybe we can meet somewhere?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Okay."

They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Hermione finally said, "Well I gotta go. Lots to do."

"Yeah, alright. See you then."

"Yeah, see you."

**Ok. So there's an update anyway. Hopefully more soon to come. BYE!!**


	3. A Small Insight to Hermione's Life

**Okay my pretties. This is kind of short, but at least it's an update. It's been forEVER, I know, but I'm glad I finally have **_**something**_** to put up. I'm really enjoying writing this story, it's just that it's hard for me to keep it up right now. Lots of crap happening.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except this trifle of an idea. The idea is mine. The characters, however, are not. Dammit.**

"_No, no, no, no, no!! RON!!" _

"Ron! No," Hermione rolled over and wiped her tears away. She constantly has the nightmares. Every night, she relives the most horrible memory, and every year on the anniversary of the destruction of the Dark Lord, her dreams get more and more vivid. "Dammit..." she muttered. "Why, Ron? Why did you leave me?" and she cried herself back to sleep.

:;():;():;():;():;():;():;()

Hermione awoke the next morning to rain on the window of her flat. _Time for work._ She thought to herself. She rolled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast, eggs and toast, before taking a shower. She dressed and flooed her way to the Ministry of Magic, where she works intelligence. Now that Voldemort was officially defeated, the Ministry wanted to make sure that no one would try to become the next big threat. That's where Hermione comes in. The Ministry hired the most intelligent witches and wizards to work intelligence, and since she was the top of her class, she was asked by the Minister of Magic himself to work in the intelligence field.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Oh, hello Luna, how are you?" Hermione looked at Luna, good old Luna Lovegood, now Luna Longbottom, wearing a Muggle business suit with large gold dangle earrings. Luna worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department of the Ministry and she had toned down quite a bit since Hogwarts. Though, she still won't hang mistletoe because of the Nargles.

"I'm well. I'm on my way to a Muggle woman's house, who's teapot tried to bite her hand off." Luna cocked her head to the side and looked at Hermione, who shifted under her gaze. Hermione still got slightly uncomfortable to whenever Luna stared at her like she was looking right through into Hermione's soul. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh, yeah, sure. Never better." Hermione tried to avoid Luna's eyes.

Luna searched Hermione's face for a moment, before assessing that Hermione wasn't going to say anything. "Okay. Well, owl me or something. We should do lunch, and catch up."

"Great. Sounds like fun."

Luna still looked like she wanted to interrogate Hermione, but instead she said, "Well, I better get going. Lot's of things to do."

"Yes, alright. I'll see you later Luna. Oh, and tell Neville I said hi."

"Okay, I will. Bye!" Luna waved to Hermione before climbing aboard the magic elevator that would take her to Muggle London.

Hermione sighed before shaking her head and making her way to her office.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are, of course, welcomed and appreciated.**


End file.
